You Found Me
by brathan23
Summary: Set after Brooke's accident. Finding hope and hopefully happiness again. One-shot.


**A/N:**So I know that I haven't updated my Brathan story in a long time, but The Fray's song made me think about Brooke's accident and I just had to write a one-shot. I know it's short, but I like it so .

**Disclaimer: **I do not own a thing, except for my idea. Although I totally love the song and One Tree Hill, I don't own it. :[

_I found God__  
__on the corner of First and Amistad__  
__Where the west__  
__was all but won__  
__All along__  
__Smoking his last cigarette__  
__I said, where've you been?__  
__He said, ask anything._

I let out a shriek, anything for anyone to hear me, for some kind of savior to come and help me. Nobody heard, nobody came. I was alone as the punches kept coming and my dream was slowly being taken away from me as the numbness settled in. There was no use in crying now, the person attacking me already knew that I was weak, useless. Maybe that was why Lucas left me and ran off to marry my broodybest friend. Where were they when I needed them? I was always trying to save them, but it seemed that everytime things went bad for me they were nowhere to be seen.

_Where were you?__  
__When everything was falling apart.__  
__All my days spent by the telephone.__  
__And all I needed was a call__  
__It never came__  
__To the corner of First and Amistad_

When we were together Lucas promised me he would save me next time, I guess that offer was void since he wasn't mine anymore. When the guy thought that he had beat me to unconsciousness, he left and I stayed there for hours trying to cry but nothing ever came out. I was numb, no emotion, I guess that's what happens when you try hiding your true feelings from the world for so long that when you actually need them they leave you too. Soon everyone found out, bruises all over your body do seem to attract attention. They were concerned, but I just said I feel down the stairs and their dumb asses believed me. Especially Peyton, the one who always knew when something was up with me. I guess she is just too busy living her fairytale life with the only man I ever loved. He too was naive, yet he never said one thing to me. Not one damn thing, suddenly articulate Lucas Scott had nothing to say. Nothing to make it better or make the pain go away. They didn't know that I wished that I could just curl up in a ball and die, forget them all. Except of course little Jamie, he truly is smarter than the rest of them claim to be.

_Lost and insecure, you found me, you found me__  
__Lying on the floor, surrounded, surrounded__  
__Why'd you have to wait?__  
__Where were you? Where were you?__  
__Just a little late.__  
__You found me, you found me._

A week or two later Quentin Fields was shot and killed. I didn't know him, but I was kind of jealous that he got what I was wishing for ever since the accident. When something that big happens to you, then you can come to me and tell me how you feel about life now. I was surprised that someone came knocking on my door the day of the funeral, but even more shocked to see who it was, Nathan Scott.

_But in the end__  
__Everyone ends up alone__  
__Losing hope__  
__The only one who's ever known__  
__Who I am, Who I'm not, Who I want to be__  
__No way to know__  
__How long she will be next to me_

I didn't expect anyone to see past my facade that I had been holding up so well, but for Nathan to have some kind of understanding of what I was going through really shocked me. He knew what it was like to have an overbearing parent slowly taking your love for something that is such a big part of your life. Of course his dad never sent anyone to beat his hopes and dreams out of him. He was the lucky one. We hugged and for a moment it felt nice to be in a man's arms even if it was just a friend.

_Lost and insecure, you found me, you found me__  
__Lying on the floor, surrounded, surrounded__  
__Why'd you have to wait?__  
__Where were you? Where were you?__  
__Just a little late.__  
__You found me, you found me._

That day gave me what little hope I thought I had lost back. If it weren't for him coming to my door and just reassuring me that I was important enough that if I were gone forever it would hurt like hell, I would still be that sad little shell just going through the motions. He said he would be there for me and he was especially on the day of Peyton and Lucas' wedding. It was a day that I thought I wouldn't be able to live through, but I made it just knowing that people were counting on me, people cared about me. I wasn't alone anymore. The accident still hurts to think about, but I know I'm stronger than that. I can overcome anything. I'm Brooke Davis.

**A/N: **Like it, Hate it, Love it? Let me know in a review please. Oh, and I'm almost done with my next chapter of **After the Fall **so I hope you guys are excited about that. :]


End file.
